


Life- Lindir’s Vacation

by The_Admiral



Series: Life [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Cute Lindir, F/M, Lindir steals, Love, Money, Thranduil steals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: Lindir steals money from Lusa. Thranduil steals money from Lusa and the Twins aren’t longer welcome in the ringshop.Check out my account De_Admiraal on Wattpad to read more of Life.
Relationships: Elladan/Emily, Elrohir/Emily, King Thranduil/Queen Lusa, Lusa/Lindir, Princess Emily/Legolas
Series: Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840144





	Life- Lindir’s Vacation

**15\. The One With All The Money**

Thranduil is reading a book in his room. The door opens and the Twins enter. Suprised, Thranduil looks up. "Do you still want your hair to grow faster and to shine? Cause we know the perfect way to do that! Use our special comb, it's only for eighty dollars! Are you trying to sell something? Yes... Oh, well I would love to buy it, but I don't have any money. You're King, how can you not have any money? Right, without money you can't buy things!" Elrohir states in unbelief. "I believe that was the reason why Lusa hid it. But I know where her money is!" He gets up and grabs Lusa's money from the closet. "I can't believe she still thinks I'm smaller than her." He gives them the eighty dollars. "Thank you! Good luck with making up a lie for Lusa!" They walk out. 

Outside the door. "I can't believe he just actually paid us eighty dollars. That means we have a profit of eighty dollars." Satisfied they head to the ringshop to buy a ring for Emily.

Thranduil sits down in a chair while stealing another two hundred dollars from Lusa. He gets up to put the box back on top of the closet. Suddenly Lindir walks in and freezes when he sees Thranduil. "Hello." Thranduil folds his arms. "Don't act so innocent, I know you were up to something." He says suspicious. "I was not." Lindir replies sweet. "Don't lie to me! I saw the look on your face when you walked in!" Lindir rolls his eyes. "Alright, I wanted some money. You came here to steal money from Lusa?! Yes." Lindir walks past him and takes the money. "Put that back! No!" Lindir runs towards the door. Thranduil stops him and jumps on top of him. "Give that back, thief!" While Thranduil and Lindir fight about the money Lusa suddenly walks in. They both immediately stop fighting and turn their heads to face Lusa. "What.... He hit me!" Lindir exclaims pointing at Thranduil. "I did not!" But Lusa doesn't even seems to hear him and walks over to Lindir. "Aww... are you hurt?" She hugs him. "Yes. He hurt me." He nods while acting very pathetic. From the ground, Thranduil is watching. _That little thief. Next time I will show him our balcony, and the whole space underneath it._ "Thranduil, how could you do that!? You can't just hurt poor Lindir. Very, very poor Lindir." Lindir adds sad. "I didn't do that! He was trying to steal your money! I stopped him." _And how poor is Lindir now huh...?_ Thranduil smiles when he sees Lindir staring angrily at him.

For a moment Lusa's quiet. "Oh, I don't mind, it's only money anyway." _WHAT!!?? When I'll get my hands on him..._. Thranduil thinks. "Are you still hurt? Could I do anything for you to make you feel better?" Lusa asks Lindir kind. _When you'll throw him out at least I'll feel better_. Thranduil thinks, feeling completely forgotten. "Well... I think some money will definitely help. Okay, here." She gives him five hundred dollars. "Do you feel better now? Hm... well, not quite. But I think with another five hundred dollars I definitely will." So she gives him another five hundred dollars. "Now? I feel all better now, thank you!" He gives her a sweet hug and then walks out. "Aww, that was so cute." Lusa says still thinking at thatmoment. "Oh besides, Thranduil stole from you. What!? Bye, bye!" Lindir walks out. "You stole from me!? Yes, and I'm very sad, so can I get my five hundred dollars now?" Lusa folds her arms over her chest. 

The Twins enter the ringshop. "Now she will definitely date me. You? Why? I'll have a fabulous ring to show her!" Elrohir looks at the ring. "What? I thought we were doing this together? We are. I make up a plan and buy the ring so that I can win Emily for myself, and you help me with it! Why should I do that? Because my other part of the plan was framing you." _See, I knew I was the smartest of us both. I am like Ada, just not as boring_. "That's so mean! How could you do that?! Well, I've just done it. And now is the part where I should take the money from you." Elrohir takes the money from his Twin. "No way!" The Twins start fighting about the money. And then they run straight into the showcase. Suprised Elrohir shakes his head and looks up. Slowly he sees the showcase display coming closer. "Oh no." And then it falls right on top of them. 

"Oh no! What have you two done!" Panicked, the owner comes running into the sales floor. Elladan crawls out from underneath the showcase, followed by his Twin. "Look what you've done!" The owner looks at the catastrophe. Suprised the Twins look behind them. "That's going to cost you. You're kidding me." Elrohir sighs.

Elrond is reading in the lounge room. He hears the Twins approaching. Elrond sighs and closes his book. "Hello. Where is your ring?" Both of them remain quiet. "The owner threw us out of the store. Why, should I get worried?" The Twins sit down. "No." Elrohir replies innocently. "It was only a small incident. Sure." His father answers suspicious. Thranduil enters the lounge room. "ELROND! Why always me?" _Maybe I should change my name and go live somewhere else._ Legolas's thoughts in the meanwhile. _Haha, this is going to be fun. Let's see what happened this time_. "Three things! Lusa just made me move out to another room! So? And she makes me sell all my stuff! So? That's your fault! Can you stop screaming? No!" Thranduil screams back. "How is that my fault? You're the one that brought that stupid minstrel here! That was not me, that was... I don't care! Lindir stole Lusa's money and blamed me for it! Lindir would never do that. He's always very kind to people. Well, satisfying for you he blamed me kindly." Legolas chuckles. "I bet for five dollars he also was trying to steal it." He whispers to Estel. "I'm in." Elrond lays down his book. "Thranduil, were you stealing the money? That's not important." Legolas holds up his hand. "Told you."

"Thranduil, that is not my problem." Thinking of something else Thranduil remains quietly standing there. "Well then... your sons ripped me off! Not me!" Estel quickly denied. "That I know." Elrond looks at the Twins. "You did that? Me? I would not dare!" Elladan answers acting shocked. "He did it!" He points at Elrohir. "What!? That's not true, it was him! So it were both of you?" The Twins hang their heads. "Maybe." Thranduil sighs. "Oh besides, Lusa is furious about that. Why? I don't have any money, so I took hers." _Oh dear, the Twins ripped Lusa off? I'm in so much trouble. Unless..._ "Have you already told her they're adopted?" Thranduil folds his arms. "And... I thought you said it were three things. Yes, well it changed! Anyway, I have something to show you. I thought you were mad at me. Oh no, I am not." Thranduil says suddenly very innocently. "Lusa is, she told me to. The reason why I came here, was to show you something. Show me what? Mark taught me magic. Magic?" Liene suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here? I'm bored." Liene explains and jumps on the couch. "Yes, well Elrond. Give me your money. What, why? I'm going to show you magic. Do it!" Legolas encourages. Reluctantly Elrond gives Thranduil his money. "Alright. I'm going to make this money disappear." Elrond is watching very disinterested. "You can at least have a little faith in me? Why should he? Ada, no one will." Thranduil turns around. "Legolas, I'm broke. You're not going to get any pocket money anymore until next year. What!?" Elrond sighs. "Thranduil! Huh? Oh, right." Thranduil puts the money in his pocket. "See, it's disappeared!" Elrond only gives him the death stare. "Give me my money back. Sorry, I can't. I've already made it disappear! Thranduil, give me... Bye!" Quickly he walks away. "Elrohir, get me my money back. Why should I... Do you still want your pocket money? Thranduil! Get back here!" Elrohir runs after him.

Lusa enters her sisters room. "Em?" Only Emily is not there. So she heads for the dance studio. "Emily!" Emily stops her rehearsal. "What do you want? Can you believe it!? Thranduil was trying to steal from me!" Emily and Noa burst into laughter. "Oh, really?" Noa manages to say. "And the Twins were trying to steal from me!" Emily is already on her knees from laughter. 

Lindir is counting his money. "Buenas tardes!" Carmeiro walks in through his homemade door he made in their wall. _Ugh. Seriously?_ "Ooh, money!" Carmeiro jumps besides him on the bed and reaches for the money. "No!" Lindir squeezes hard in his hand. "Au! Good. This," he motions the money, "is my money." He explains him sweet. "Why are you always talking so sweet? How do you think I've got this money? Ooooohhhhh!" Lindir rolls his eyes and continues counting. "How did you get it? Ask Thranduil. Hey, I don't have anything to offer you!" _Ignore him Lindir. Very good Lindir_. "Besides," Carmeiro quickly gets back to his room. After a few seconds he's back with a paper. "See this." Lindir takes the paper out of his hands and reads it. Apparently someone has coma with an idea to build a vacation resort at the beach. It's at the other side of Avaria. They only speak Spanish there. But it looks amazing! _Wow.... this is great! Let's see how much Lusa really loves me...._ Lindir gets up and starts seeking for Lusa.

End of the day at dinner. Lindir joins dinner and places his chair next to Lusa's. "Perhaps we should go on a date!" He starts enthusiastic. "That's the best thing I've heard today. And why whould you so suddenly want to go with Lusa on a date?" Noa asks suspicious. "Noa, shut up! You might ruin it!" Lusa snaps. "And you know, we should go here!" Lindir throws the paper before her on the table. "Sure, whatever!" She agrees without even looking at it. She bends over to kiss him but Lindir quickly leans back. "Eww, no." He gets up. "I'm going to pack for my vacation!" _Aww, he even refuses adorable._

When everyone's quiet. "Now do you believe me?!" Thranduil asks. "Thranduil, don't act so jealous." _Thranduil, don't do this, Thranduil, don't do that, Thranduil, you're a thief. I hate him so much. If I'll see him again today, he will go on a very long vacation._

**Buenas tardes- good afternoon**


End file.
